


Word-Play Snippets

by Trixie (trixie_moon), trixie_moon



Series: Old Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ADHD gang with Kaito, Abusive Parents, Angst, Baking fails, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Bokuto Kaito Has ADHD, Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, Challenges, Chaos, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Coming Out, Cooking shenanigans again, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, DabiHawks Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff NOW, Fluff and Angst, Fujiwara Daisuke is Bad at Cooking, Gen, Hugs, Hydrocephalus, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, M/M, Magic AU, Medical Terminology, Mentioned Bokuto Kaito, Multi, Napping, Other, Oysters, Random & Short, Random Updates, Randomness, References to Bob Ross, Rich Yaomomo, Sleep u idiot, Song: All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey), Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, Tendou Satoru has ADHD, That is called a donut, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Dad, Werewolf Bokuto Koutarou, aiko is a bitch, and concerts, and enbys, and women, appearances of Christmas songs, as someone with The condition Lev has, baby again, baby kyouya is best baby, baking Oto-san a cake, concertos, cuteness, dad!sakusa kiyoomi, he is chaos god, hyper baby owlet, i almost feel sorry for them but then I remember them being dumb in canon and honestly yeah, inarizaki motto, lots of hugs, mentions of KFC, misha plays the flute, more fun this way, naptime with mommy is cute, no beta we die like men, no taking the prompts completely literally, projection onto characters, reinecke and his flute concertos make an appearance, shiratorizawa shenanigans, sleep is for the weak, so much chaos, tetsuo loves bob ross, that should be a tag, thats Ryo’s motto, to a t, werewolf Bokuto Kaito, witch akaashi, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Snippets I've written for the #word-play channel in Toboe1087's server that are too short to stand alone[Random updates]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Fujiwara Daisuke/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Inarizaki Band Conductor, Kita Shinsuke/Original Character(s), Kita Shinsuke/Takahara Jirou, Kuroo Sachi/Yaku Misha, Minamoto Akako/Minamoto Takashi, Minamoto Mamoru & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s), Ojiro Noah/Suna Ryoichi, Original Character/Original Character, Suzuki Kichiro & Shirai Akemi, Suzuki Naomasa & Suzuki Kichiro, Suzuki Naomasa/Tanaka-Salvatore Dante, Uraraka Ochako/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: Old Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873603
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	1. Word: Puff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162343) by [trixie_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon). 



"Puff!" exclaimed Silvia. The six-year-old adored anything and everything that she declared to be "puffy", including, apparently, Queen Arthur's cat.

Crumpet was a well-to-do cat and quite disliked the nickname, giving an irate _meow_ whenever Silvia called him that.

"Why is Puff being mean?" asked Silvia. Her big blue eyes were rapidly pooling with tears.

"Love," said Arthur with a hidden smile, “That’s not his name, that’s why he’s being silly. Isn’t that right you silly Crumpet…” Arthur rubbed the cat’s back, eliciting purrs from the creature.

“Oh,” said Silvia. “Sorry Trumpet.”

The cat meowed angrily.

“Crumpet, love,” said Arthur.

“Trumpet,” said Silvia stubbornly.

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly. “Keep calling him Puff, then, love. I think he likes that better than Trumpet anyways,”

Crumpet meowed loudly in agreement.

**END**


	2. Word: Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa 2.0 is full of idiots and Sora loves them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satoru is chaos god and cannot be stopped

Sora sighed, pinching his nose. The brunet boy looked at the large red stain on the gym floor. “Satoru...Tenya...what is this?”

“What’s what, my dear friend?” asked Satoru. The bubbly redhead bounced excitedly between his best friends.   
“The stain on the floor,” said Sora patiently.   
“Oh this?” said Tenya, prodding the border with his black Vans. “This is nothing special. Just something Satoru came up with.”  
“I was bored, Sachi gave me an idea, me and Kaito ran with it. It’s not a stain, it’s a _portal_. Between here and Tokyo actually,”

Tenya sidled up to Sora, who stood well over a head taller than him. “What he means,” explained the grey-haired teen. “Is that he and Sachi and Kaito are going to use it for their joint volleyball videos,”  
“Oh,” said Sora. “Well I like this idea very much then,”  
“You won’t tell Maka-nii or Harashito-senpai or Ishigami-senpai, right?” asked Tenya cautiously. 

“Yeah, it’s not supposed to be something people know about,” added Satoru. He went back to drawing out and enlarging the stain that was clearly no longer a stain.   
“It’s supposed to be a secret,” said Tenya.

Sora snorted fondly at his friends’ antics. “All right, all right. I won’t tell Makoto-senpai or Tamaki-senpai or Yuuto-senpai, but I expect that this won’t disrupt practice,”  
“Nah,” chortled Satoru. “Far from it! Now come on, join us! We gotta make it look natural, like a wood burn!”  
Tenya snorted, taking a paintbrush and adding to the marks. “Wood burns aren’t red though,”  
“Hmm, true,” said Satoru. The paint matched his hair color. “But who says it can’t be? Let’s paint!”

**END**


	3. Word: Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks wants KFC, Dabi doesnt want to go to jail.
> 
> A comedic argument.

“Keigo,” asked Touya confusedly. “Why do you want me to get you KFC?”

The fire-user, under the villainous alias of Dabi, looked at his boyfriend/spy/comrade confusedly. Hawks, or Keigo, simply smiled serenely, flipped upside-down on the red couch in his apartmentt. “‘Cause I’m hungry! C’mon!”

Touya rolled his eyes, blowing a black tuft of hair out of his blue eyes. “Nope. Too recognizable. Ya want me to be arrested?”

Keigo snickered, golden eyes alight with mirth. “Well, being Number Two _does_ have its perks.”

“Keigo, don’t tell me you’d bust me out,”

“Oh, yes I would. Gladly. Now get me KFC!”

“Fine, you weirdo. You win.”

And luckily for all involved, Dabi evaded arrest, Hawks got his KFC, and no one was hurt. The cameras were the only casualty of this escapade. But no one really cares, do they?


	4. Word: Sand

Sand. And more sand. And even more sand.

“Is Dex’ya just a lot of sand?” asked Lukas dryly.

“No,” said Yasmin cheerfully. “A lot of tiny pieces of ocean rock.”

Lukas blinked. His mismatched eyes reflected the confusion he felt.

Yasmin giggled. “Yes, it’s a lot of sand.”


	5. Word: Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Aina try to make Oto-san a birthday cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY USHIJIMA!!!

Sora surveyed the marble counters in their kitchen. Obaasan had given him and Aina-nee free reign of the kitchen for the day to make their father a birthday cake and they didn’t have a minute to waste. The seven-year-old bounced impatiently, waiting for his twelve-year-old sister to emerge from the massive fridge.

“Aina-nee, you have the eggs, right?” Sora asked, measuring out the other ingredients they needed for the cake.

“Mhm.,” said Aina, placing the ingredients she needed from the fridge onto the counter. “And you have the pantry ingredients for Oto-san’s cake, right?”

“Yes! We’re going to make him the best birthday cake ever!”

“Yes we are!”

While they planned to follow Obaasan’s traditional strawberry shortcake recipe, Aina suggested to beat the eggs with an electric mixer instead because, “It’s faster, and we need to finish before Oto-san gets home,”

“True…b-but I’m not sure Aina-nee. It might mess up the texture…”

“Nonsense! Get the baking powder too,”

“Okay…”

* * *

“Happy 29th Birthday Oto-san” read the message on the cake. Wakatoshi smiled at his children, sitting at the table with them. “Thank you for the cake.”

“Of course, Oto-san!” said Aina cheerfully.

“I hope you like it Oto-san,” said Sora shyly.

But when the three of them—Wakatoshi, Aina, and Sora—bit into the cake, Aina gagged. “Sora,” she said gently. “I think you used baking soda.”

“Oh. That’s why it tastes odd…I’m sorry Oto-san…w-we ruined your cake.” Sora’s olive brown eyes shone with tears. “I-I’m sorry, w-we told Obaasan we could do it by ourselves a-and now we messed up!”

Wakatoshi smiled softly at his son’s distress. “Shh, it’s all right, Sora. It was just a mistake. But it’s better than any other cake I’ve had. Do you know why?”

“Why Oto-san?” asked his two children, with carbon copies of their father.

“Because you two made it and I love you very much,”

“O-Oto-san!” Wailed Sora, burying his face in Ushijima’s chest. “Y-You’re so nice! Y-You can say the cake was bad…it was my fault,”

“No, it was mine, Sora,” said Aina gently.

Ushijima smiled. “It doesn’t matter. Now who wants to bake a new cake with me?”

Sora lit up. “Me!!”

“Excellent, let’s g—yes, Aina?”

Aina blushed, her brown hair covering her eyes. “We used all the eggs…”

“Well, let’s go shopping first then.”

“All right. Thank you Oto-san.”

“Yes! Thank you!”


	6. Word: Pan

"Klara, what are you doing" asked Alix. There were pans strewn all over the floor in the kitchen.

"Coming out of the closet," answered Klara, who continued to remove pans from the pantry.

"Sweetie, that's the pantry, not the closet! If you want to come out of the closet using a pun *at least* put the puns where they go."

Klara stared blankly at her mother. "Where do you put p-OHH. OH, MOM, THAT JOKE WAS TERRIBLE!!" she shouted, chasing her mother out of the kitchen with a laugh.

Outside the kitchen, Gunnar and his sons, Lukas and Lev, Klara's brothers, simultaneously said, _"Girls"_


	7. Word: White-hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: White-hot
> 
> Aiko is an abusive woman and Wakatoshi finally escapes.

“Aina.”

“Yes, Oto-san?”

“Please get in the car with your and your brother’s things. We’re leaving.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,”

Aina gave a breathy sigh of relief. The six-year-old rushed down the hall, her socked feet pattering against the tiled floor of the house.

* * *

Wakatoshi watched her go apprehensively. Once his daughter was out of sight, he finally let his emotions run free. It would prove to be far more powerful than he ever thought possible. White-hot, white-hot _rage_ poured through him.

But so did love. Love for his precious children, who he would never trade anything for. Even if there was a chance to start over, start over in a world where he wasn’t dragged off to a closet and made to please _her_ , made to please her and make her sing and scream…he couldn’t give up his children for that.

He picked up Sora, his precious sky. The little boy, not even a year old yet, was covered in bruises. He shivered against the warmth in Wakatoshi’s chest and tried to curl into it as best as his little body could. Wakatoshi pressed a kiss to his son’s cheek and left the house quietly.

* * *

Aina waited patiently in the car for Oto-san. When she saw him coming up the driveway with her baby brother in his arms Aina opened the door and wordlessly took him. There were no words she could say to abate Oto-san’s anger with his wife, Aina and Sora’s mother.

Her name was Aiko and even the _mention_ of that word made her father angry. Aina couldn’t blame him. Her mother made Sora cry and Sora was only a baby. He cried out for a mother that loved him and cared for him and hugged him and fed him and _loved him_. But Aiko didn’t.

It seemed that the “love child” wasn’t so loving.

But Aina did. She loved her Oto-san and her Sora so much. She would protect them no matter what. Sora shivered in his car seat, whimpering softly. Aina gently rubbed circles into his knees, shushing him. But he didn’t calm down. She pressed a hand so his forehead like she’d seen their father do so many times whenever they were sick.

It was white-hot.

“Oto-san…Sora’s sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aina and Sora and Ushijima need hugs. If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or kudos!


	8. Word: Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap time with Mommy

Emi smiled, watching the soft rise and fall of her son’s chest. Hiro was exhausted, the seven-year-old having romped all over Emi’s old stomping grounds in New York. 

He had loved every second of the trip, but Emi loves this more. Just sitting in her old room, on her old black and pink bed, with her son laying right on top of her. 

When was the last time they’d been able to cuddle like this? Emi couldn’t remember. But she didn’t want this to end, didn’t want her sweet baby to wake from his nap. She felt herself drifting closer to finally passing out. 

That being, of course, rather rudely interrupted. The acrid smell of smoke filled her nose. So did the apologetic voice of another seven-year-old. 

Emi giggled to herself. Kaito had burned some cookies, that was all. 

She let herself nap.


	9. Word: Donut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Donut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hydrocephalus Awareness Month! I have hydrocephalus myself, as does Lev just a little story I wrote to spread some comedy and love.

Lev did not particularly enjoy imaging days, but he didn’t particularly hate them either. They just were in the blond’s eyes. He dealt with them like anything else. That is to say, with a great deal of attention and a bit of annoyance at the monotony.

Imaging days started off quite normally. A jaunt from the palace to the hospital took about twenty minutes by coach and the check-in process went quickly and smoothly.

However, there was a bright spot in these trips. Lev got to visit The Donut Machine.

A large white imaging machine with a circular hole in the center and what appeared to be a generally cylindrical frame would naturally be rather donut-like. So, at six, Prince Lev of Spadia had dubbed it The Donut. It stuck.

“Good morning, Your Royal Highness,” smiled one of the nurses.

“Good morning, LouEllen,” said Lev with a grin. “I’ve got a visit to The Donut today, right?”

“Yes, precisely. Come along,”

Grinning broadly, Lev followed the much taller woman down the hall. “First, a quick check of your height and weight, standard protocol,”

Lev stopped. “Oh, right, haha. Let me just take off my shoes,” he said, unzipping his boots. Once they were off, he stepped flat against the wall.

“One hundred and sixty-four centimeters precisely.”

Lev frowned. “Really? I could’ve sworn I got taller,”

“Hmm, no, Your Highness. Weight is standard, however, nothing to worry about.”

“Cool, cool,” said the prince. “Anything else?”

“Not at all, I know you’re excited to see The Donut.”

Lev blushed, averting his sapphire eyes. “I really wish you’d stop calling it that. I was six. That was almost ten years ago.”

“Why stop? Everyone loves it, Your Majesty. It’s quite a fitting name, and certainly helps the younger patients, seeing as it’s quite loud sometimes.”

Lev grinned. “Well, that’s definitely true. It’s very loud. And it *is* shaped like a donut.”

Maybe he _would_ enjoy this imaging day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any questions you may have about hydrocephalus! ☺️


	10. Word: Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a hot second, senior year is a pain LOL
> 
> Here's some Sakusa fluff!

**Embrace**

If there was one thing that you need to know about Sakusa Kiyoomi, is that he does not like to be touched. By no one not even his cousin Motoya.

Until him. Until he comes into the picture, a perfect little head of jet black curls to match the crown perched atop Kiyoomi’s own head, the perfect little mouth, pert and so very loud, the perfect little fingers and toes that furl and unfurl in rhythm.

His baby. His precious baby. Kiyoomi doesn’t think he’s ever loved anyone this much. Even his deep crush on one Miya Atsumu had not left him feeling like this. Not this overwhelmed with love..

And oh, how he loves Kyouya. His baby. His perfect baby. The one he’d walk through hell through, the one he’d move heaven and earth for, just to see him smile again. It is all worth it for that embrace when Kyouya hugs you.

That was rare, Kyouya having inherited Kiyoomi’s distaste of physical contact. But it makes his hugs all the more special. The way he embraces you, and makes you feel like you just couldn’t let go or you would never be satisfied by another hug ever again.

But that is what he is. something so alluring that when you finally get close, you just can’t stop. The irresistible pull of one Sakusa Kyouya. How very strange.


	11. Word: Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuaka fluff

**Howls. That’s all I can hear and it’s so very distracting. But I can’t bring myself to be angry. After all, it’s just my son and his father practicing outside.**

Kaito’s growth spurt has left the little tyke with entirely too much energy, so I sent him off with Koutarou for werewolf practice while I retired to my study for spellwork. I promised to work on that vampire spell for Atsumu and his family, but I can’t concentrate.

Finally, after what feels like hours, I give up. I suppose Kaito wants me. When I see the little silver-haired blur outside, he runs over to me, babbling about what he can do now.

“I-I do loud, Daddy! Really loud! Tou-san help lots!!”

Koutarou smiled and ruffled Kaito’s hair, letting his silver ears fold over happily. “Yep, you did good, Kaito. Why don’t we show Daddy?”

“Yeah! Listen!!”

I prepare for an earsplitting roar, yet all I get is a little “meep” before Kaito is sent into a coughing fit.

The little boy huffs and tried to speak, but no words come out. I smile. “I think your howl was very good before, but you lost your voice. Let’s rest and have some tea, then you can show me after.”

Kaito stomps his foot and opens his mouth, “ah-ah, no talking Kaito. Or you’ll get sicker,”

Kaito’s mouth shuts with a frustrated click and he lumbers to the couch, an angry little three-year-old.

It's very cute, not that I would dare say it and inflate my son’s massive ego. I just pass my son a steaming mug of tea and let the wind do the howling for us instead.


	12. Word: Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha plays the flute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the piece he chose - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H76pqKAiLnE

Misha’s flute was polished and pristine, a gorgeous silver he had been given fr his sixteenth birthday.

Though he was much older now, he had never lost his touch for the whistling and weaving of the flute. After all, it was an easy way to get money, which he needed to buy Sachi that new set of law books.

He didn’t want Sachi to worry about finances anymore, his parents were extremely wealthy anyways. Even though Sachi often felt bad when asking them to pay, this was Misha’s way of making it up to him. But that was only if he’d be able to play enough to get the money.

Thankfully, Akamine-sensei, his old flute teacher, had a space open at his next concert for Misha to play in. He just had to choose what piece. So that’s why he was sitting on the floor, leafing through the Reinecke Flute Concertos, trying to pick which one. Whistling off a few runs, Misha explored the Concerto in D Major, hoping it would be something Sachi liked.

After all, this would be a two-way present. A concert, a date, and law books!

Misha smiled.


	13. Word: Oyster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uraraka likes oysters but she can't afford them. Momo on the other hand...

“Have you decided what to eat yet, Ochako?” asked Momo gently.

“Eh? Oh, uh…n-no…” she said smiling awkwardly, “J-Just that this is all so expensive.”

“Oh,” said Momo, internally slapping herself. Of course, that was why her girlfriend was feeling off.

“Well,” she said gently, “You know I’ll be paying,”

“I-I know, Yaomomo…but still. I can’t give this back to you.”

“But I don’t want you to, Ocha,” smiled Momo. “You don’t have to pay me back for anything. We’re girlfriends, aren’t we?”

Ochako blushed and giggled. “I suppose.”

“So what would you like to eat, then?”

“Hmm…oysters,”

“Good idea.”

“On the rocks?”

“On the rocks.”

And if the bill was more than 100,000 yen…well. Ochako didn’t need to know.


	14. Word: Vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Ryo’s Vice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My whumptober story explains in more detail what Ryo is like when he doesn’t sleep, the poor dear.

It was a well know vice of the vice-Captain of Inarizaki’s volleyball team that he hated sleep. 

He shunned it, sleep was for the weak. And there was one thing that Suna Ryoichi was not. It was not weak. 

Though he was often chided by his boyfriend, Ojiro Noah, for his terrible sleep, Ryo did not much care. He knew he needed to sleep every night instead of for three days straight, but what was the point? He got more done by not sleeping

Including, unfortunately, seizures. 

It seemed that the Vice of the Vice-Captain was more serious than he let on. 


	15. Word: Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Boat
> 
> TW: implied suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied suicide

Haru really was a horrible boy. It should not have come as a shock to him, not after Hiro had screamed at him so. 

He should have expected it. Of course he would get yelled at. Of course Hiro would say...that. Of course. 

(“God, Haru! Why are you just taking it?! Yell! Fight! Do something for once, you jackass!”

“You’re lying. You’re not sorry at all...I bet you like this. I bet you just love seeing me knocked down a peg. Fucking bastard…”)

And Haru hated it. He hated that his brother was right. Hiro shouldn’t have ever said those words but he did and it was all because Haru had been stupid. He’d been so, so stupid and now he was paying the price. 

He hated himself. 

That wasn’t anything new to the brunet, but it still left him feeling hollow whenever it has to be discussed. Even his brief discussions with Naomasa-san, his brother’s therapist, hadn’t done much for his mental health. It was still shit. And that was all because he was shit. 

Before this, Haru could ignore the voice in his head that sounded eerily like Hiro, the worst of them all. The voice that reminded him how worthless he was without his twin to balance him out. The one that told him that he’d only ever be dependent on his brother. Dependent for food, for emotional support, for everything...for eternity. 

But now...now that the real Hiro had said those things, now that they were out in the open for everyone to see...well. Haru knew it was right. 

He would do something for once. Instead of taking Naomasa-san’s offer of joining the BOATSS, he’d be turning in his acceptance to the club. Preferably on an actual boat. It would be easy. 

All he had to do was hop on the closest ferry, stuff his pockets, and when no one was looking, plop!

Miya Haruhiro would no longer be a jackass. Would no longer be a bastard. Would no longer be a parasite. 

Why?

Because he’d be giving his brother exactly what he wanted.


	16. Word: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Mistletoe

“Akako, what are you do—“ Takashi was searching for his wife, who was busily decorating their house for Christmas. 

“Up here, Kashi!” she shouted, peeking over the balcony with the couple’s four-year-old son Mamoru. “We’re decorating your office!”

“Uh-huh, it’s super pretty Tou-san!” cheered Mamoru, waving a chubby hand at his father. 

Takashi smiled at them and hurried up the stairs to his family. He loved getting any chance he could to spend time with them, Christmas was no different. 

It was probably Mamoru’s favorite holiday. He loved any chance he could get to see Miki-oji, Mama’s best friend. He was also Atsu-oba and Oku-oji’s best friend and he adored Mamoru. 

Mamoru loved him right back. 

English Christmas songs filtered through the house, courtesy of Mama’s CD player. She and Tou-san smiled and danced all through the house, pulling Mamoru into their giggly dances and sloppy kisses under mistletoe.

* * *

Mistletoe. That was what he forgot!

Mamoru cursed himself for forgetting it. If he wanted to impress his fiancé, he needed the mistletoe. _Now where did Mama leave the fake mistletoe?_

He set off to find the necessary box, humming absently to the music playing from his speaker. It was some of Mama’s favorite carols, and the memories soon overtook him again. 

Dancing with Mama. Opening presents with Tou-san. Dinner with the twins. Making snowmen with Oku-oji and Miki-oji. Eating cookies with Atsu-oba. 

How he missed it. 

But maybe he could make new memories now. He just needed the damn mistletoe. 

And it was missing. Great.


	17. Word: Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Feed

Naomasa was hungry. Very hungry. Preferably, he'd be eating some Pop-Tarts, but his husband, Dante, had decided to go on one of his health kicks again, leaving the poor therapist to starve. Naomasa hated it because Dante didn't have to be so mean about it! They were married, for fuck's sake. They could've talked it out like adults, but _no_ , Dante had thrown out all of the Pop-Tarts without first discussing it with his husband. It made the platinum-haired blond incredibly angry...as well as incredibly hungry.

Thankfully for Naomasa, he had a lovely patient who was more than content to feed him. All the Pop-Tarts Naomasa wanted, all the Pop-Tarts he would get.

How perfect it was.

Though, of course, the source of this Pop-Tart addiction was not so wholesome...

* * *

Since Kichiro had died, it had left a void in Naomasa's heart. 

Kichi was reunited with his best friend, Shirai Akemi, for the first time in nine years...but at the same time...

At the same time, it hurt. It burned. There was a void there, one that needed to be filled. So, Nao turned to Pop-Tarts. 

Well. He was hungry now and there were still no Pop-Tarts. Time to go feed himself something else. 


	18. Word: Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Serendipity

“Hmm,” mumbled Kita, looking outside the window. “Today seems to be serendipitous,”

A little boy, aged seven, peeked behind Kita. “Tou-san, what’s that mean?”

Shinsuke looked down and smiled at his son. “Well, you and your sister and your Papa are all very serendipitous to me,”

Tetsuo giggled. “Thank you Tou-san! B-but what’s it mean?”

“Well,” smiled Shinsuke, taking a sip of his tea, “It’s when things line up in a happy way. Like having your sister, then you, then Ji coming back into my life,”

“Oh…l-like Bob Ross!” Said Tetsuo excitedly. He’d recently gotten into the American artist since seeing his artwork in painting class. The painter’s philosophy of there being only “happy little accidents” instead of mistakes had greatly struck the little boy. Shinsuke appreciated the philosophy as well. Certainly better than saying you didn’t need the memories. Honestly you did. Otherwise, these situations wouldn’t be nearly this serendipitous, or like “happy little accidents” or anything like that.

Perfect.

“Yes, I suppose like Bob Ross.”


	19. Word: Saucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Saucy

“Oh,” muses Aito, tasting a bit of the tomato sauce on the stove. “Tou-san, you’re gonna need more salt,”

“Is that so?” says Daisuke with a fond smirk, before tasting his own pasta sauce. His smirk instantly disappears, instead replaced with a grimace. “Yeah…a lot more. Where’d ‘Samu leave it?”

“Dad left it in the cupboard,” says Aito absently. He doesn’t realize that Daisuke has grabbed the wrong container until the mixture has already been added, at which point, a new taste test reveals something that tastes even worse.

“TOU-SAN, THIS IS SUGAR!”

Suffice to say, the sauce is ruined.


End file.
